The Phoenix
by missvengeance13
Summary: She was different than regular ghouls in many ways. The other thing she had in common with ghouls or humans was that her heart betrayed her. Love was a disease, always causing someone to fall apart. She was torn between her own kind and the love of a human; it was torture. This was a game she didn't care to play.
1. Chapter 01: Dark Alley's

_She sighed as she walked down the alley, running her slender fingers along the old brick building. She hummed quietly to herself, the smell of blood strong in the air. She heard footsteps in the distance and peeked out through her waist length black locks, her emerald eyes being shielded from the moonlight. Something dangerous was approaching and she could tell by the way the hairs stood up on her arms. She always had good instincts when it came to danger; always trust your gut. Not many things worried her, but this thing, this person, was a danger to anyone; ghoul or human. She stopped dead in her tracks under a dim light hanging on the side of the building and watched as a figure emerged from the darkness. He wore a blank, white mask, and had slicked back pale blonde hair. The young woman tilted her head ever so slightly to eye him up and down. He wore a black coat that buttoned up around his neck, black pants, and black combat boots. She heard footsteps behind her and grinned, "Can I help you, gentlemen?" The hairs standing up on her arms and the nape of her neck, by no means, symbolized fear; she was everything but afraid. She was far worse, alone, and not just at that moment but in life. She also liked to consider herself dangerous. Why? There is nothing more dangerous than a person who feels like they have nothing left to live for besides making the most of each day; living for themselves._

 _The figure that stood in front of her had a quiet, monotonous voice with a hint of amusement, "You're new here. I saw you in the club the other night." The young woman dropped her hand off the side of the brick wall and brushed her long flowing hair behind her ears; the man before her watched as the dark hair turned crimson red. Her irises turned the same shade of crimson, lined in dark charcoal and accented by light grey eye shadow. Her pale skin had a glow to it under the moonlight and her black lipstick made her doll like face have a mischievous appearance. The man moved so quickly that it happened within a blink of an eye, now standing two feet away from the woman. "I'm afraid that I've run away from home…No Face, and I don't know what you're talking about." The man's unwavering tone replied, "I run the fourth ward…this is my territory." She giggled, "Maybe I was there…can't a girl just dance?"_

 _The young woman turned her head just enough to view the three male ghouls in her peripheral vision whilst she kept an eye on the no faced man before her, "I planned to pass through but got hungry along the way; care to join me?" The male noticed that while her irises turned crimson, it wasn't a normal kakugan; her eye color didn't turn black. This intrigued him; the eyes were his favorite part. He looked down at her body, eyeing her up for good measure. He was fascinated by the woman, by her smell. She wore a black, asymmetrical skirt that was longer in the back, white and black striped thigh highs, and black wedged combat boots; her 4-inch boots brought her slender frame about three inches shorter than he was. He brought his eyes up to the black cinched belt that guarded her midsection, adorned by three petite buckles. She wore a skin tight, low cut black shirt, emphasizing her large breasts."What a specimen…I wonder how good you taste."_

 _The man lunged forward and she disappeared; she matched him in speed, that's for sure. He looked up to see her perched on the edge of the flat roof, looking down at him and his three subordinates. She flashed a venomous smile, "If killing me was that easy, do you think I would be alone? But I'll have to admit this is turning out to be a fun night." The man stood next to her within seconds, "Fascinating." Her tone was so quiet it was almost a whisper, "Are you here to be my knight in shining armor or do you plan to kill me?" She giggled slightly, her voice had a hint of insanity. His tone finally changed as a low chuckle escaped his hidden lips, "I'm dying to find out what you're made of." The girl stepped back about three feet from the man and released two kagune; she had a ukaku and koukaku that made it look like she had flamed butterfly wings. The male ghoul took a step towards her, his voice in low awe, "Like a phoenix…"_

 _From that day that was how she would be known; the phoenix. She didn't even have to fight the man she came to know at Uta. He had deemed her his equal and vowed to give her a home. His subordinates looked at the small girl in fear and the sight of it almost aroused him. The sight of her doll like features and venomous smile made them uneasy. Uta lived to terrorize and she loved to please him._

 _Phoenix had followed Uta back to a studio, HySy ArtMask Studio, and together they called it home. In the first year of their cohabitation they learned many things about each other. Uta had learned that this Phoenix could change her hair and iris color like a chameleon and mostly did so with the change of her mood. Lately her hair had become a pastel pink and her beautiful eyes were a light shade of violet, making her look more pale than usual. Phoenix, never betraying her given name, had learned that the pale, tattooed and pierced male, was close to being a glutton. His kakugan was always activated and he was always snacking on some appendage or part. His tone was always low and unwavering, never showing emotion, even though he greatly enjoyed harassing or tormenting the ghouls he came in contact with. They frequented a bar, Helter Skelter, earning her a best friend named Itori; whom she still did not give the details of her origin besides the fact that this small, statuesque beauty was only 15. But it was home, he was home to her and her to him, regardless the innocent nature of their relationship. Her strength impressed him and his aura reeked of danger; he excited her just as much as she excited him._

* * *

 _Phoenix laughed quietly, her tone and nature extremely similar to Uta's, never raising or faltering, besides the grin that she often produced in the comfort of her small circle. She was also always giggling quietly about something. Never a dull moment. Sometimes it frustrated Itori to know she could never get a rise out of the young girl. Itori was 3 years her superior and owned Helter Skelter. She was a beautiful woman with flawless skin, short rose colored hair, and enticing eyes. She loved seducing her victims with the revealing attire she wore; it had become a sport between the women to go hunting together and play the victim themselves to lure unsuspecting men into their well manicured grasp. Itori also lived for the underground knowledge she received in her bar, always willing to share for a price of her choosing._

 _Itori stood behind the bar and held up a dark red bottle, "Have I got a treat for you!" Phoenix tilted her head to the side, the question apparent in her eyes. The bubbly woman laughed, "It's a special bottle of blood." The girls were alone in the bar and not worried about nosey patrons. Itori uncorked the bottle and poured them both a glass before putting the cork back in and setting it on the shelf behind her. It was after nine in the evening and most humans were taking shelter in their homes, afraid of the rising ghoul predation in the 14_ _th_ _Ward. This was play time for the ghouls._

 _Phoenix picked the glass up, the intoxicating scent causing her eyes to go crimson. Itori grinned, "It's divine!" Both girls took a large sip of the liquid, savoring the flavor as well as the aroma. The bell on the door chimed as it opened and shut, Yomo approaching the girls and taking a seat, "Where is Uta?" Phoenix set her glass down, eyeing the white haired man, "Working… or getting into trouble; I'm not his keeper." Itori and Yomo snickered, her cackle much louder than the man's. Itori said in a sing songy voice, "Says the woman who tamed the savage beast." Phoenix rolled her eyes and downed the rest of her glass. She watched as Itori refilled her glass and poured a new one for Yomo."We don't have that kind of relationship." Itori laughed again, "But you wouldn't mind it!" Phoenix smirked, taking a sip of her beverage._

 _Phoenix, uncharacteristically loud by this point, giggled, "Itori, my love, I want to go play. It's well past 1am, close the bar." Yomo nodded in agreement, "I'm heading home." Itori nodded and walked around the bar and over to the door, flipping the sign in the window before locking the door itself. Phoenix stood up and put her black, knee length trench coat on over her black lace, Lolita style dress. She adjusted her striped thigh highs and looked down at her black platform boots before looking up at Itori, "Ready?" Itori nodded; she was wearing a tight black dress that formed a V at her breasts and black heals. She slipped on her black coat with grey fur around the hood, "Out the back, my pets."_

 _They headed out the back door and Yomo headed off down the alley as Itori locked the door, slipping the keys into her pocket. The intoxicated women walked in the opposite direction of Yomo, hip to hip, arms around each other's wastes, "Goodnight, Renji-chan." They giggled and made their way through the maze of alley ways. Both girls tilted their head upwards, taking in the aroma; human…human male. Phoenix disappeared to a roof top and Itori continued down the alley, turning left and coming face to face with a muscular man. Itori giggled, stumbling towards him, "Sir, can you help me? I think…I think I'm lost." The young man caught her as she stumbled, her head resting against his right shoulder, mouth at the side of his neck. He looked around, "What are you doing out this late, ma'am? It is dangerous in these parts, especially this late at night." He heard a thump behind him and turned with Itori in his arms to face the source of the noise. His tense body relaxed when he saw a young woman. "Sister, I've been looking everywhere for you!" The young man looked down at Itori and a gasp emitted from his lips; she had taken a bite out of the tender spot between his neck and shoulder. The young man fell back onto the pavement, grasping at his wound, eyes filled with horror. The women crouched down, heads tilted in towards one another as they stared at the frightened man unable to speak. Both let out a maniacal laugh before lunging forward to devour their prey._

 _Phoenix was humming as she walked, swaying in almost a dancing sort of step. She walked up the cold, metal stairs behind HySy, unlocking the door before stepping inside and locking back up. She turned around and came toe to toe with Uta, whom she knew wasn't please with her coming home at four in the morning. "Yomo said you left Helter Skelter with Itori hours ago." Uta hated when she went hunting without him, usually because he wasn't there to enjoy in the spoils, but mostly because he feared something would happen to her. The young girl was strong enough to be his equal but that didn't matter to him. His face never betrayed his usual blank expression, but she knew he was angry as he grabbed her left wrist, pinning it above her head. Her voice became a low pur, "Uta…your kakugan is so beautiful." His nose was a mere inch or two away from her own and she could never remember a time when he had been this close, not in the two years they had been living together. It wasn't like when they laid down together with him laying on her as he sketched and she read. This was a different closeness. She giggled and shoved him back, barely causing him to budge, with her free hand, "Are you jealous?" The wine blood and the high of the kill from mere hours ago made her head fuzzy and she felt elated._

 _Uta pinned Phoenix's right hand above her head, leaning over her slender frame, "You are drunk." Phoenix shifted, wrapping both her legs around his waist, pulling his body closely, his chest against her breasts. "You smell sensational." Uta's blank expression turned into a slight frown as heat emanated from her body. He stood up straight and her hands dropped to rest upon his shoulders, her legs tightening slightly, as not to be dropped. He stared into her crimson eyes and for the first time, he had noticed they mirrored his own. He had never seen her kakugan fully activated and it excited him to see her so, dangerous, looking._

 _Phoenix dropped her legs and put her left hand in Uta's pale locks, gripping it gently. Her right hand moved down to his chest and she leaned forward, "I wonder how you taste," placing her black painted lips against his pale pink ones. In that moment the taste of blood in her mouth was intoxicating and arousing. He began to radiate the same heat that she was. He turned and walked over to the large, king sized bed, laying her down so his body hovered over hers. She released the grip of her legs around his waist, placing her feet flat on the bed, knees bent on each side of his waist. She grasped his hair with more pressure and their kisses began to deepen. She pulled away, gasping for breath as Uta stared at her with desire. She sat up on one elbow and used her free hand to pull Uta's shirt over his head. Her legs returned around his waist and she shifted her body, mounting his and looking down into his eyes. Her gaze seeped with lust. His hands roamed up her back and pulled her down into him for a kiss. He pulled away and tore her black dress over her head, leaving her in a black lace bra, matching cheeky underwear, and her striped thigh highs and boots. She groaned as her hips pressed against his, "Uta…" She slipped three fingers into the waist band of his black pants and his demeanor changed as he grabbed her hands._

 _Phoenix had an expression of pure hurt and confusion strewn across her face as she repeated his name, "Uta?" He released her hands and grabbed her hips, lifting her with ease and placing her on the bed to his right. He quickly stood up, a few feet away from the bed, and rubbed the back of his neck. Phoenix turned to look at him, mortified, "Why did you stop?" Uta sighed, "This isn't right; you're drunk." Phoenix rose to her feet, "That doesn't change the way I feel, Uta. We've been together for two years and I have been by your side; every beck and call. Am I not as beautiful as the other girls?!" Uta shook his head, he had never heard pain in her voice,"You have lived here for two years and this line has never been crossed and you have never been drunk!" She jumped at his elevated voice. She had never heard him yell at her; ever. "Uta, we wears masks every day of our lives, you don't think I have learned to mask the way I feel about you?! I have been waiting and hoping that you would show some interest each day that passed!" She reached for his face and he grabbed her wrist roughly, "You're a child! You don't know what you want yet because you're too young to have those kinds of feelings…" His voice had softened. Sure, he had thoughts and feelings of lust and desire at 17, but she was different than him. She felt a pain in her chest and her eyes stung as tears welled and threatened to fall, "You have trusted me by your side, fighting and watching your back for two years, and I have stood by you with unwavering loyalty… I am not a child, Uta, and I know how to feel EVERYTHING. Being three years my superior doesn't make you more knowledgeable about life." Phoenix had never been so exposed; sure he had seen her naked and vise versa, but this was a different kind of naked. She ripped herself away from his gaze and stormed past him, slamming the bathroom door. He sighed and sat down on the bed, placing his head in his hands. What the hell just happened?_

 _Uta laid his body back, head on the pillows, hands still over his face as he sighed. He could hear the water of the shower running, and faintly, he could hear light sobs. It was in this moment that he hated having ghoul senses, especially the sensitive hearing. He only knew as much as she let him; only the last two years of their life together. She never talked about who she was or what her past was like. He didn't pressure it; that wasn't important to him. He had grown to love the young woman and kept her by his side at all times, so that she was safe, leaving an emotional distance between them because he feared his own heart. He wouldn't be the one to take advantage of her. It just wasn't the right moment, as much as it pained him to pull away from her and see her so heartbroken by the thought of rejection._

* * *

 _Uta hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep, contemplating his actions and if he truly handled the situation with Phoenix the right way. He opened his eyes and sat up; everything was silent, too silent. He looked around and noticed the room was empty. Phoenix hadn't come to bed. He looked at the clock on the nightstand and it was well after noon. He needed to open the shop. He tossed his shirt back over his head and walked downstairs towards the shop door. He noticed a piece of sketch paper taped to the wooden frame: Goodbye. He felt his chest become heavy as if the air had been sucked out of the room. She was just upset…she would come home right? He called Itori, who sighed at the other end of the line, "She doesn't want to talk to you, Uta. How could you be so stupid? Whatever you did, fix it." He pulled the phone away from his ear, surprised the bubbly woman hung up on him._

 _Uta walked into Helter Skelter to see Yomo and Itori chatting away. He sat down, blank expression as always, "She isn't here?" Itori frowned, truly feeling bad for him, "She left after I hung up. She said she was going to find her brother…I thought all her family had been gone for some time. Apparently he is all she has left. After you rejected her, she didn't want to face you." Uta slammed his hands down causing them all to jump. She has never seen his emotions betray his cool demeanor. Phoenix was being a child about this._


	2. Chapter 02: Rise from the Ashes

Present Day:

Phoenix looked up from the busy streets as she stopped in front of a building, taking in the large letters at its top: CCG. She had run here two years ago and had never looked back. She had been working at Anteiku, a small café, also a ghoul haven. The 20th ward was much quieter and safer, but there were rules to follow, more HUMANE rules. She walked up to the building and entered, making her way to the front desk, "I'm here to meet with Chairman Washuu." The young woman behind the desk nodded, "What's your name, miss?" Phoenix tucked her black hair behind her ears, "Phoenix." The young woman smiled and stood up, telling the other young woman to 'man the desk.'

As she entered the man's office, the woman who had escorted her left, closing the door behind her. She tilted her head, taking in the view from the top room of the CCG. Chairman Washuu walked out of a room in the back and smiled, "Good morning! I hear you have quite an offer to deliver me." Phoenix approached him, now at a round table, and took the seat he offered her. "I do, chairman. I want you to listen to my offer and my terms before you take any drastic action. Do we have a deal?" He arched an eyebrow, more intrigued than when he walked out to see the young woman. The man nodded and Phoenix continued, "I am a ghoul. I have no quarrels with your agency and I have come here in hopes of a…alliance." The man leaned back in his chair, observing her closely, "You're brave enough to come here alone?" Her smiled seeped venom, "I'm not without my wiles." The man chuckled and she continued, "I have many ways that I can benefit you. I will follow your rules and do whatever you ask of me. The one thing that I ask in return; my history and lack of humanity remains a secret. I want to blend in more than anything and I do not want anyone to have access to my medical history; people like to talk."

Chairman Washuu stood, walking over to her side of the table and leaned against it, "I still don't understand this decision. You've gone under the radar this long, why seek us out?" Phoenix shook her head, "Uh-Uh, chairman, remember my terms?" The older man nodded in response. Phoenix stood up and released the rest of her waist length hair from its messy bun, holding the black hair chopsticks in her hand, "These are quinque steel. I have a demonstration for you." She grabbed his hand and moved quickly; he never felt a thing. In the palm of his hand was a two inch cut, mildly deep. She sliced her palm and made a fist above his hand, squeezing a few droplets of blood onto his wound. He watched as his wound sealed, no trace of it ever existing. He looked at Phoenix in bewilderment, "Like a phoenix, rising from the ashes…" She nodded and wiped her hair accessories with a tissue before fashioning another messy bun, "Do we have a deal?" The color of her hair turned pale blonde and her grey irises turned blue, "I can be anyone you need me to be."

The man drove to an offsite facility: Cochlea. It was the prison in which they kept the ghouls they were able to capture. Phoenix had agreed to be tested at the secret facility in order to let the chairman rate her abilities in action. She looked down at her combat boots before adjusting her black pencil skirt, then straightening her pale pink button down shirt. When the car stopped, Chairman Washuu got out of the car, opening her door for her, "I have our top investigator meeting us here to also test your ability to fight and blend in; the ghouls refer to him as the Reaper." Phoenix got out, following him into the building, "I don't even need a kagune to fight, I TRY to avoid it at all costs. I have learned to do significant damage without it." She wasn't exaggerating. The 19 year old woman had become a honed fighting tool, surpassing many friend and foe.

Chairman Washuu led her to a quinque steel room and took his place a few levels up in a safer room with a good view, in order to watch the display that was about to take place. She had asked the chairman to spare two of his strongest inmates, SS rated ghouls, at the same time. The man was nervous to oblige but had no choice.

The first inmate didn't even have time to react before Phoenix appeared behind him, arms through his chest, splitting him in half. Blood rained over her as it spurted out of the body. She watched it hit the floor before obliterating the skull with her boot. Her charcoal hair turned crimson along with her irises and she slowly approached the other ghoul who stood there in horror. His kakugan activated and he released his rinkaku. Phoenix smiled, "My turn," and released the 'butterfly wings' from her back. She stopped and looked in the Chairman's direction, before returning her gaze to her next victim. Her kagune expanding and she formed a sphere of flame around her body as the ghoul charged at her. He immediately screamed upon hitting her barrier, falling back, engulfed in flames. She extended her right koukaku, spearing the ghoul in the chest. Within minutes his body turned to ash. She pulled her kagune back into her, her hair returning to black and eyes to grey.

There was a familiar scent in the air and she froze, faltering momentarily, before regaining her composure. The chairman's voice came through the speakers in the room, "The Reaper is here. No kagune, if you would, though I greatly enjoyed the demonstration." She had agreed to fight his reaper, yet she was starting to regret it. She was not ready to face the person who stood on the other side of that door. When the door opened to reveal the face on the other side, her heart nearly dropped, though her face remains unchanged. The tall man with white hair and glasses walked into the room, carrying a brief case as the door closed behind him. They were on opposite sides of the room and she said monotonously, "Hello, Kishou." He adjusted his frames, "Xhexanna," and released his quinque IXA, "Sister."

Phoenix sat across from Arima in Chairman Washuu's office. They looked at him, straight faced, listening to him ramble on excitedly. Cuts and bruises adorned various parts of their bodies; their reunion not so pleasant. Chairman Washuu, who stood at the center of the table, leaned forward placing his palms down, "SSS Ghoul, according to your brother, wow!" Phoenix glared towards the young man seated before her, "I want nothing to do with Arima, he is no family of mine." Her brother leaned back in his chair, "I had no choice, Xhex-" She cut him off before he was able to finish her name, "Phoenix." The chairman chuckled before taking a seat between them, "Fine…fine. You two would make an unstoppable team, though! But, I will respect your wishes, at least so you don't kill each other." They both inaudibly sighed in relief. "That would be a great show, though!"

Phoenix hadn't seen Arima in over 6 years. Their parents had died and he ran off to join the CCG, leaving her in his dust. He had never tried to contact her after that. She fought hard and trained every day to become his equal; the brother that abandoned her, the brother she once looked up to with undying admiration. She had given up on finding answers long before she lived at HySy and they weren't even a whisper among her thoughts by the time she had left her home of two years.

She tuned back into the conversation in just enough time to hear the chairman tell her that she would be under the supervision of Shinohara, who was on his way to get her, along with his other underling. Until she was used to the CCG, she would remain within his sights, being called upon for significant tasks avoiding her kagune at all costs. The chairman looked innocent enough but Phoenix knew there was something she couldn't put her finger on that almost made her uneasy around him.

Her head whipped around as she heard the door open. A tall, muscular man stood in the doorway; a smaller androgynous person behind him. The three at the table stood to greet them. Chairman Washuu smiled, "Shinohara! This is Xhexanna…Xhexanna ARIMA." The young woman shook his hand, "Please, just call me Phoenix; I've shed that person far too long ago to even recognize the sound of that name." Shinohara nodded, smiling as he watched the young girl shoot a glance towards Arima, "Nice to meet you." He moved the other person to the front of him, "This is Juuzou Suzuya." Phoenix nodded and backed away from the door. Arima walked past the group, "We're done. I have business to attend to and a squad waiting for briefing," before disappearing from sight. Shinohara chuckled, "What's his deal?" They walked further into the office and closed the door. Chairman Washuu laughed, "A bit of sibling rivalry, I assume." The man's eyes went wide as he looked back to Phoenix, everything finally catching up to him, "Kishou Arima is your brother?!" The young woman rolled her eyes.

The three associates walked down the street towards a large condominium complex. Shinohara was talking and Phoenix was catching bits and pieces, entirely uninterested in forming a relationship with the duo. She didn't need friends, just somewhere to stay besides Anteiku or with Touka. They walked into the building and went to the 13th floor. When they stepped out of the elevator, the duo approached the door and Shinohara continued, "Juuzou will be your roommate. He can show you around and tell you anything you would like to know. I'm hoping that you can help…soothe the savage beast."

 _Soothe the savage beast._

She felt a tug at her heart strings as Uta's face flashed in her mind, and followed the men into the condo. Shinohara handed her a key before waving, "I will see you two tomorrow." After closing the door behind Shinohara, she turned to see Juuzou sitting on the couch, legs resting on the coffee table, sketch book in hand. This feeling felt all too familiar and she watched the strange white haired person on the sofa, looking up at her before returning to his sketch. Juuzou looked like a doll with red eyes and pale skin, various red stitching on his body. His hair clips that held his bangs back were XIII, along with the stitching in his lip; 13. His light button up rested beneath red and yellow suspenders that held up his black capri-like pants. She noticed that he was wearing red slippers. She sat beside him, placing her platform combat boots on the coffee table. She finally heard Juuzou speak, "What kind of name is Phoenix?"

His question startled her. She turned to face him, she was positive Juuzou was a boy even with his high voice, "What kind of name is Juuzou and why do you seem so…feminine?" He smirked, not the least bit insulted, "I picked it myself. Mama called me Rei, but after the CCG academy, Juuzou sounded better. My Mama was a ghoul and decided that altering me would keep me more beautiful." His last statement caught her by surprise, a recurring event with the young man, "Is that why you hate ghouls and chose to hunt them?" Juuzou now chuckled, "No, no, no way! I don't hate ghouls. The CCG rescued me from Mama during a raid, silly. I work for the CCG. It's my job to eradicate them." Phoenix hardened by his comment, "Are there ever nice ghouls?" Juuzou nodded, still drawing diligently, "Of course. But it's Juuzou's job to eliminate the ghouls." She knew that this was the way of the CCG. Even amongst humans she felt more at home than she had on the run as a ghoul, hiding from her past, unsure of her future. She couldn't believe that after everything Juuzou had endured, that he didn't loathe her kind. How could he talk about the subject so calmly, like it was just a mosquito bite in the summer time?

Phoenix walked into the kitchen, "Juuzou, would you like me to make dinner?" The young man's face lit up. She finally let a smile break, "I'll take that as a yes." She didn't know why she smiled; it was trivial. He was around her age and so childlike and innocent seeming. She couldn't help but smile at how happy he was about the thought of food. Maybe she had finally found someone with a past as heartbreaking as her own, if not more.


	3. Chapter 03: Helter Skelter

**_Warning: Mature Content._**

* * *

Juuzou had walked Phoenix to work every day for the last six months, and though her face remained expressionless, she enjoyed his company and let him in more than she had most. He gave her something to focus on besides work and she took care of the two. She made dinner for them and she knew that food was always a way to make his day. The boy had a way to light up the room, even though he annoyed many other investigators at the office. She kept her distance from everyone but she felt closest to him; the oddballs of the CCG and with each other life made sense.

As Phoenix headed for the elevator she heard Juuzou's sing song voice, "Phoenixxxx-chan!" She sighed and stopped just long enough for the boy to catch up. He walked almost like he was dancing, something Phoenix had done on multiple occasions in the past while high off human blood and flesh from a hunt. They got into the elevator and Juuzou grinned, "What's for dinner tonight?" Phoenix shrugged, cracking a slight smile, "I haven't decided… maybe we can go out to eat tonight, then get ice cream after." The young man squealed with excitement at the promise of ice cream. A hand stopped the doors from closing and Shinohara appeared, "Good…I caught you." He waved them forward and they followed him down the hall to the conference room.

Multiple people sat around the room. Juuzou and Phoenix leaned against the wall, Juuzou's head against her shoulder as she played with his hair. Shinohara took a seat amongst the superior investigators. Phoenix looked to the front of the room, nodding at Chairman Washuu. He began to speak to the room, "Ward 4 is in need of assistance; the ghouls there have become more troublesome that usual and an organization that call themselves The Clowns, seem to be running the show. Whatever was keeping the peace there is either gone, or doesn't care anymore." Phoenix stood up straight, causing Juuzou to jump a little; the 4th Ward. This conversation was beginning to turn into a nightmare and a frown was more than likely plaguing her face. Juuzou grabbed her hand, whispering, "Are you alright?" She jerked her hand away from him and Washuu's voice caught up with her again, "The Clown Extermination."

Phoenix hurried out of the building and put her hands on her knees, leaning forward, trying to catch her breath, or to possibly stop herself from throwing up. A sweat had broken out across her brow. She flagged a cab down and entered it quickly. She didn't know why she was panicking. She looked back to the glass doors in time to see Juuzou exiting with Shinohara, a concerned look on both of their faces.

Phoenix hurried into the condo and down the hall, slamming the bathroom door shut. She turned the water on, undressed quickly, and climbed into the large glass box. She held her head under the hot stream and placed her hands against the wall to brace herself. She felt like the world was crashing down around her. _I am not a child; I wasn't then and I sure as hell am not a child now._ It resonated in her mind; the night she had nightmares about; the big fight with Uta. What had that idiot done? The 4th Ward was so out of control they were sending in an extermination unit. She heard a slam and whipped her head to the side. The bathroom door was wide open and Juuzou stood there, eyeing her up and down, cheeks turning pink, "Why… why did you run off?!" Phoenix stood straight and looked him in the eyes, "The Clowns, huh? They're extremely dangerous." Juuzou's expression lightened, "Oh, yeah. They're one of the most dangerous groups known besides the Aogiri Tree. You don't have to be afraid, though! I'll be with you, Xhex…" If only he knew why she was so unnerved and reluctant to accept her mission. Uta was the only thing she could think about now. She wasn't ready to face the demons of her past.

Juuzou sat down on the toilet, looking at Phoenix. He looked up into her eyes and noticed they seemed sad. Her stoic face was usually blank and he only picked up on subtle changes, but she would usually tell him how she was feeling. With her naked body before him, he noticed scars strewn about her torso. She turned her back to him and he noticed more, splayed across her back. He asked innocently, "Where did you get your scars?" Phoenix sighed, "Juuzou, you realize it's inappropriate to burst into a bathroom, let alone stare at a naked woman?" She could tell based on the sound of his voice that his cheeks were tinted pink, "It is?" Phoenix turned her head to look at him, "Yes." She turned back around, standing under the stream of water and closed her eyes, "I got my scars when I used to live in 4th Ward. My roommate didn't have the best temper and liked to start trouble. I was always getting into fights."

She felt a presence next to her and froze, "Juuzou…what are you doing?" She wasn't sure how to react. He stood naked beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I thought it would make you less uncomfortable if we were in the same situation." Phoenix laughed a little at the innocence that plagued him. He was either super naïve or he was smarter than he played himself out to be. She turned to look into his crimson orbs and was stunned when his lips met hers. He grinned, "You're pretty. I don't care that you have scars. I just wish you weren't sad." She backed away from him, her back hitting the wall, "Juuzou…" She touched a hand to her tingling lips and he smiled, "I see other people do that. Shinohara said they're couples and usually live together and care about each other. I care about you." Phoenix looked at him, "A couple means they're romantically involved, Suzuya." He tilted his head, obviously confused or very good at acting, "What?" She sighed, "They kiss, have sex, get married…Sometimes in a different order." She pushed past him and grabbed her towel, leaving the bathroom quickly.

Juuzou sighed as he stared at the bathroom door. He really did care but his jesting nature made people overlook him when he was being serious. He smiled because there was always a brighter side to life than being someone's pet. He turned the shower off and toweled off. He dressed and stepped out of the bathroom in time to see Phoenix in a black dress and combat boots, heading for the door, "Where are you going?" She didn't even glance back at him, "I need to think." The door slammed shut behind her. "What about dinner?!" But it was too late and he knew she couldn't hear him.

* * *

Phoenix looked at the door in front of her, not sure if she should enter or not; it had been years. When she walked into the bar it looked like it had when she was last there at 17. She heard a familiar bubbly voice, "Just a sec!" Phoenix sat at the middle of the bar and watched the young woman walk out from the back, her once short hair down to her breasts. Red lipstick adorned her lips and she wore a black lace dress and her typical black heels. Phoenix took a deep breath as the woman stopped dead in her tracks, "Itori." Tears fell down the woman's face and she ran to her old friend, embracing her. She was so dramatic, but it was part of the reason Phoenix loved her so much.

She reached over the bar to grab two glasses and the famous red bottle. The one that got her into trouble the last time she decided to indulge. She poured them both a glass and leaned against her elbow, fist to her temple, as she drank, "I thought you had died until I had heard from Renji that you were spending time at Anteiku." Phoenix took a large sip, savoring the intoxicating aroma and taste for the second time in her life. Phoenix didn't want to make small talk, she couldn't stand the pain of abandoning her best friend and the one person she cared so much about, "I need you to relay a message for me." Usually Uta was at the bar with Itori; they were so close she knew she couldn't really have one without the other. The woman giggled, "I LOVE good information." Phoenix downed the potent beverage with the next gulp, "I work with the CCG, Itori, and they're planning an extermination of a group of ghouls..." Itori's eyes went wide at what she had just heard. Phoenix and the CCG. "Clown Extermination." That was the icing on the proverbial cake.

Itori poured them both another glass and she could see Phoenix's expression turn painful, "I never meant to leave you behind. This was his place of refuge away from HySy and other things, and I couldn't bare the pain of seeing him after he rejected me." Itori knew that. Uta had searched high and low after 24 hours of Phoenix being missing but didn't know the circumstance. It was the first time she had truly seen pain in his eyes. The bell chimed and she heard a familiar voice, "Odd seeing you two together." She looked up at the white haired man, "Renji." He took a seat next to her, Itori grabbing another glass and filling it. "Long time no see." Phoenix nodded at his remark and they quickly drank their glasses, Itori filling them yet again. Great…round 3!

Itori was now sitting atop the bar, cheeks bright red, "Let's go hunting!" Yomo rolled his eyes and the two women, picking up where they had left off; Phoenix retorted, "I don't hunt anymore…my job. I've been eating some human food and drinking blood bags." In reality, that was all she needed to maintain her strength. Her unique abilities didn't tear her body apart from eating human food. The two stared at her wide eyed, "What?!" Phoenix laughed and Itori locked the bar up, it was clearly after 2 and they spent the day reminiscing. They walked to the back of the bar and out the door. Itori locked up and Phoenix looked at Renji Yomo, embracing him, "It was nice seeing you." He held her tightly before releasing her, "Be careful. Stop in at Anteiku and check in sometime." He turned his back and walked down the alley, Phoenix calling after him, "Renji!" He stopped and she sighed, "Please don't tell him." Renji nodded and continued until he was out of sight.

Phoenix looked at Itori, back against the door, "Ready to play?" The girls walked side by side, embracing each other. They stumbled down the alley and wandered aimlessly, giggling and catching up. She had spent the entire day dodging Juuzou and catching up with Itori, who remained the same as ever. She had even told her about the kiss that happened in the shower and the fact that she had run away from it. The tables of life had turned and she felt like the bad guy.

They finally came upon a couple making out against a brick building in an alley. Phoenix stopped dead in her tracks at the scent in the air. She looked around and realized where she was. Every emotion came flooding back and she replayed the night four years ago. _You're new here. It seems I've run away from home._

Phoenix grabbed Itori by the arm, turning and trying to drag her friend back the way they had come. She was jerked backwards when she realized Itori wouldn't move and was giggling, "Is that a new friend or a snack?" She heard a calm, low male voice, "Well…clowns always get the last laugh, don't they" She heard a thud and turned, eyes focused on the body of the woman as she writhed on the ground, choking on her own blood. Phoenix finally looked up to see a man dressed in black. He had a white mask with four holes and a beak like nose. Phoenix's heart skipped a beat. The man crouched down and crushed the woman's throat, dealing a quick death. He didn't seem like he was in the mood to play with his food anymore.

Phoenix released Itori's hand and stepped forward. She couldn't resist the temptation; the way gravity pulled her towards him. She stopped a foot away from the masked man. Still drunk, hand shaking, she lifted the mask and stopped when it sat upon the top of his head, revealing his face. Long black hair blew against her cheek, and she rubbed the left shaved side with her thumb, staring into the dangerous black and red eyes, "Uta…" He grabbed her wrist tightly, slamming her back against the wall. Her eyes never left his and she could hear Itori's retreating footsteps, "I'll let you two talk. Call me tomorrow." Phoenix didn't respond. She probably did this on purpose, knowing her. Uta's grip loosened and Phoenix rested her arms around his neck.

Uta didn't expect the sight before him. He picked her up bridal style, forgetting about his meal, and hurried off into the darkness. Before either knew it she was in the familiar bedroom she had known for two years. Uta sat at the edge of the bed after setting her down by the door, staring at his former friend. Phoenix walked towards him, standing between his knees, "It's been a while." Uta nodded, "Approaching three years." Phoenix tilted his stoic face up to look at hers. "I don't even recognize who you are anymore." Phoenix felt a tingling sensation in her spine. Uta watched as her hair turned pale pink and she activated her kakugan. He let out a small chuckle, "There she is." Phoenix brushed her hand across the right side of his cheek, "Black hair suits you, Uta."

She pushed him back, hands against his chest and straddled his waist. She felt her heart flutter in her chest. She leaned forward, kissing him gently, her head began to spin. He kissed her back and his hands found her hips, "Phoe-" She pressed a finger gently to his lips, "Don't." She put her hands under the hem of his shirt and pulled the black tank top over his head, tossing it to the floor. "Please…don't put on mask and go clowning around for a while. I couldn't bare the thought of anything happening to you, No matter how long it's been since I have seen you." Uta raised an eyebrow and she kissed him more passionately than before. He could feel heat radiating off her body. He grabbed the hem of her dress and broke the kiss to pull it over her head and toss it to the floor, "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, or have you forgotten?"

Here they were, again, in the same place that they had once been. His stubbornness was frustrating her. He flipped them over and pressed his hips into hers, causing her to dig her nails into his back. He groaned and ripped her black lace bra off of her body. She gasped and looked into his eyes, wrapping her legs around his waist, drawing his body closely to hers. She pulled him down, nuzzling his neck, placing kisses along his jaw line. She returned to his neck and he gasped as she bit lightly into the spot between his neck and shoulder. The smell of his blood filled the room, arousing both ghouls. "Uta, please…" It was more of a statement than a question. He ran his hand down her chest, trailing his fingers across her stomach, resting his palm over her pelvic region. He ran his thumb down, brushing her warm, moist region.

Uta trailed kisses down her jaw and neck, stopped at her breasts. He ran a hand over the left breast, caressing her nipple, using his right hand to guide the other breast into his mouth. Phoenix gasped at the sensation of his warm tongue, twirling around her nipple. When he lifted his head she felt a chill, before giving attention to the left side. He trailed more kisses down to her hips before sinking his teeth into her right hip, just enough to draw blood. A moan escaped her lips, the smell of their blood intertwining. She closed her eyes and she felt his hand slip under her panties. He massaged her bundle of nerves with his two fingers, causing her to press her hips into his hand. He removed his hand and kneeled between her legs that were dangling off the edge of the bed.

Phoenix gasped when Uta pulled her lace panties down, tossing them aside. He stared at all of her before trailing kisses from her knee up her thigh, stopping where her leg meets her pelvis. She could feel his hot breath and it excited her even more. She grabbed a handful of his black hair, pulling gently. He could feel how tense she was, "You're still a-" Phoenix huffed, "Uta!" She writhed when she felt his mouth against her slit, his tongue sliding up to her clit. When she moaned he took the opportunity to gently insert a finger. She tightened around him instantly and he could feel her muscles contracting and he slid the finger in and out of her while massaging her clit with his tongue. Phoenix dug her nails into his shoulder with her free hand, the other still grasping his hair. She moaned again, pushing her hips upward. She could feel his mouth turn into a smile. He inserted a second finger, trailing kisses up the mound of her pelvis, to her belly button.

Uta pulled away and placed one arm under Phoenix, kissing her deeply. He slid them up to the pillows, laying her back down gently. She noticed him slip his black pants off with his free hand and she felt his body rest upon hers. She pulled away from their kiss, "Uta be gentle." He slid his knee between her legs, nudging them aside, placing his body between her legs. She gasped when she felt his flesh against her entrance. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he looked into her eyes, "You're sure?" She retorted, "Are you? Or do you still think I'm a child?" He kissed her and slowly slid the tip into her more than damp entrance. He stopped when she tensed, digging her nails into his back again, and the smell of iron made its way throughout the room once again. She nodded, kissing his shoulder. He thrust into her causing her to gasp and dig her nails deeper. He stopped and held her tightly, "Let me know when the pain stops…"

After a few moments, Phoenix pressed her hips upwards into Uta's, causing him to moan. It drove her insane and he began to slide in and out of her wet entrance. The thrusting picked up pace, both moaning in pleasure. Phoenix wrapped her arms around Uta and leaned up into their kiss. He flipped onto his back, her on top, without breaking them apart. It had felt like he was deeper and she gasped out his name. She began to feel pressure in her pelvic region as they picked up pace again. Her shouting his name as her muscles clenched tightly around him was enough to send him over the edge, warmth filling her inner core.

Phoenix lay on Uta's chest, running her fingers through his hair. They had been laying there post-coitus, for about half hour; neither speaking, just catching their breath. Tears began to fill her eyes and she rolled to his side, sitting up. Uta tilted his head, "What's wrong?" She had begun to sober up, realizing the mistake she made, "I shouldn't have come here." She looked on the nightstand to see that it was 6am, Juuzou would be worried by now, if he wasn't already. She was sure he would call Shinohara. She was shocked at the fact that Juuzou and that kiss was the only thing on her mind.

Phoenix got off the bed, finding her underwear and slipped the damp fabric over her boots. She looked down at her bra, frowning at the ruined material. She slid her dress over her head without it and walked towards the door, Uta still unmoved. She grabbed the handle and turned to look at him, "I don't regret it…but I should have never come back." Uta finally sat up on his elbows, "You came to warn me." She pressed her head against the door, "Itori called you, didn't she?" He made a low chuckle, "Yeah." Phoenix groaned and left, slamming the door behind her. It was funny how after the years, this had finally come full circle, but it confused her more than ever. She felt…wrong; like she had betrayed someone else.

* * *

 _Thank you to everyone who has read so far! I'm sorry things are moving a bit quickly, but I promise there is a method to the madness!_


	4. Chapter 04: The Clowns

_Thank you for reading! Again, I apologize for the pace of the story; I'm trying to get the groundwork in so I can get to the main event._

* * *

Phoenix walked into the condo, closing the door quietly behind her. Juuzou was asleep on the sofa, one leg draped over the back and the other dangling over the edge onto the floor. She sighed in relief and headed to the shower, washing quickly. As she wrapped a towel around her body she heard shuffling, "Xhex?" Juuzou walked into the bathroom, watching Phoenix dry her hair with the spare towel. He raised an eyebrow, his voice bubbly, "When did your hair go pink?" Phoenix gasped and looked in the mirror, "I had a friend dye it… I needed change." She didn't want to explain to him that he was living with a chameleon-like ghoul. Not after the morning with Uta. Juuzou grinned, "I like it!" Phoenix relaxed and dropped the towel in the sink, "I'm sorry I ran off." Juuzou shrugged as she walked past him to her room, following her, "Shinohara said I did something wrong. He told me to apologize." Great, he called their superior.

Phoenix dropped the towel, thankful she had healed from her little bite wound, and walked over to her dresser, Juuzou in the doorway. She wasn't sure what had come over her but she looked into his ruby orbs, "Come here, Juuzou." He walked towards her, stopping a foot in front of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her lips gently onto his, "I'm not angry, you didn't do anything wrong. I just had a lot on my mind." She pulled away to look at him, "Do you have feelings for me?" He nodded his head, not sure if the way he felt matched her question. She grabbed his hand, cupping it to her right breast. He gasped in shock, recoiling. She backed away from him quickly, her legs hitting the bed, causing her to sit suddenly, "I'm sorry Juuzou, I shouldn't ha-" He moved forward pressing his lips to hers, the feeling of his stitches against her lips slightly comforting.

Phoenix unbuttoned his shirt and slid it down his arms, along with his suspenders. Between their heated kisses she pulled his black tank over his head. She didn't know why she was doing this; virgin to slut in just a few hours. She needed the answer to the questions she asked herself upon leaving Uta's. Were her feelings for Juuzou the reason she felt guilty for sleeping with the ghoul?

Juuzou was on the bed, head against her pillows, as she straddled his now naked body. She could feel his excitement and she knew he could feel hers as his hands roamed her body. She could feel him rubbing against her slit with each movement. She had one hand in his hair and used the spare to guide him to her entrance, sliding down slowly. Hearing him moan excited her more and she picked up a slow and steady pace. He flipped her over onto her back, thrusting into her, hitting her spot and making her moan. She thrust her hips in perfect sync with his and could tell based on his movement that he was reaching the end; as was she. With a few more thrusts they both felt a release of built up tension, warmth filling her up. Juuzou collapsed on top of her, his face in the crook of her neck. She ran her left hand through his hair, holding him tightly with the other.

Juuzou had fallen asleep next to her, his head on her chest while she played with his hair. She laid there staring at the ceiling, enjoying this simple and peaceful moment. The covers were around their waist and she felt…perfect. She didn't know why, but it felt right. She and Juuzou were both broken and damaged yet somehow they could find peace in one another. She couldn't push the thought of Uta out of her mind though. She closed her eyes, hoping to get a few hours of sleep before someone came looking for the two.

* * *

The bedroom door slammed open, "Phoenix?! Juuzou?!" She gasped and jolted up, knocking Juuzou onto the floor. She covered her breasts with her hands and looked at the doorway, "Shinohara!" He turned quickly, realizing what he had just walked in on, "I'm sorry, I should have knocked. Juuzou hadn't called me back to say if you had come home. I was worried he ran off to find you and found trouble instead. But I can see now he hasn't found trouble at all…" His tone suggested that he was scolding her, but too embarrassed to sound like a threat. Juuzou giggled, "Sorry Shinohara-san. I apologized and we kissed, then I got distracted." Phoenix smacked him upside the head with a pillow, "Juuzou!" Shinohara cleared his throat, "I'll wait in the living room." Phoenix shouted, "Good idea!"

They emerged from their rooms to meet Shinohara in the living room. Juuzou dressed in his normal attire and Phoenix in a black Lolita dress and striped thigh highs. Shinohara shook his head, his two clowns getting ready to go in for the clown extermination. Shinohara noticed that Phoenix's face was an unusual shade; she wore her embarrassment. Juuzou grinned as chipper as ever. Shinohara sighed, "We don't have to acknowledge what ha-" Phoenix glared at him, "You're not helping make it any better." Juuzou giggled, "Why is everyone so tense?! He only saw your boobies!" Phoenix rolled her eyes, "I'm not explaining this to him…I'll meet you at work. Please feed him on your way into the office…"

Shinohara waited until Phoenix closed the door behind her before speaking, "Women don't like talking about their sex lives…" Juuzou tilted his head in curiosity, "What do you mean?" Shinohara chucked, "It means you need to keep what happened between yourselves. You shouldn't talk about it with anyone. Women are confusing, so I wouldn't bring it up unless she approaches you about the subject." Juuzou rubbed the back of his head nervously, "What?! How am I supposed to talk to her about what happened if she never mentions it again?" Shinohara stood up, patting the young man on the shoulder, "That, my boy, is the complexity of a woman. Welcome to adulthood." He had never seen the boy look so confused by anything.

* * *

Phoenix was in her Lolita dress while the other members of the CCG wore combat gear. Juuzou stood next to her in an all black outfit, adorned with a quinque vest. The rest of the group in the van was seated, but Phoenix was too nervous. Juuzou looked at her questioningly, "Where is your quinque?" Phoenix brought her hand up to the chopsticks that held her messy bun in place. Juuzou grinned, "You sly fox." Phoenix rolled her eyes, her hand falling back to her side. They may look inadequate, but they grew in size as kitanas when activated. Juuzou grabbed her hand in his, trying his best to comfort her. He kissed her cheek gently, "We'll be alright."

When the van stopped she took a deep breath. Juuzou dropped his grin, "I can smell them." He had an odd ability to smell ghouls; maybe it came from his time in captivity. They exited the van and Phoenix put her nose up in the air. She undid the strap of her kabuki mask, removing it from her belt, and put it on. It was blank save the winged eyeliner, tear drop on the right cheek, and black lipstick. Juuzou found it haunting, "Why do you wear that?" Her low voice was muffled by the mask, Juuzou was staring into crimson eyes, "This used to be home." She walked forward, the hair rising on the back of her neck like the night she stumbled upon Uta. She could smell he was near. Of course he would never heed her warnings. He lived for trouble.

Not before long the fight broke out, Juuzou becoming excited and chasing off after his victim. Phoenix made her way through bodies, not bothering to use her quinque yet. There he was, standing above the scene of chaos on a roof top. She turned her head to spot Juuzou and when she looked back, Uta had disappeared. Her voice caught in her throat when she felt the presence behind her, "Do they know?" She turned to glare at him, his bird-like mask from the other night. "No, they don't, do they?" Within a blink of an eye his kagune appeared from his back, ready to strike, "You smell like a human man…not the scent I left on you. You do remember that I don't share, right?" She quickly pulled her kitanas out of her hair and activated them, just in time to block a strike, knocking her onto her back. "Get up and fight me." Phoenix couldn't move. She looked to the side to see Itori's clown mask, staring at her. Phoenix shook her head, jumping to her feet. She quickly kicked Uta in the chest, sending his body flying backwards and through the building. She wouldn't fight him. She turned, walking away. Her incredible hearing was able to pick up on the footsteps in the rubble. She quickly blocked an attack by placing the kitanas behind her, dropping to her knees. "Don't turn your back on me!" The kagune withdrew and Itori rushed between them. No one had noticed the awkward scene transpiring among the chaos. She finally responded to his statement, "I am not yours, Uta! I was drunk and I needed answers. I still love you and I'm not ready for you to die, regardless of our history! Running into you was a mistake and acting on impulse wasn't right…" As another investigator approached, swinging a quinque at Uta, it had distracted him long enough for her to disappear from his sight.

Phoenix stood a block away, on a roof top, mask in her hands as she panted and clutched her chest. "Is your past catching up to you, sister?" She turned to look at the white haired man adjusting his glasses. His tone seemed different; less cold. She stood up straight, "I needed to breathe." Arima chuckled, "You could easily overwhelm the Clown's and lead those CCG investigators to victory." Her eyes glanced from the scene and back to Arima. He grinned, "It's someone you care about, isn't it?" She looked away from him quickly, "Just tell them I was incapacitated and you brought me to safety. This is something you have to do. I can't fight my past. I guess we are related; we run." Arima walked past her to the edge of the building, "Who do I smell on you?" She glared at the back of his head. "I'll kill him first." Phoenix groaned, "Don't go playing big brother now! Just stay out of this!"

Arima turned, facing her, "You're my sister, Xhex, and despite what you think I still care." She shook her head and walked towards him, embracing her older sibling, shocking them both. Arima sighed, "I meant what I said. I WILL kill him." He stepped backwards off the edge of the building and disappearing into the madness. Phoenix sat on the edge of the building and Juuzou's voice echoed through her earpiece, "Phoenix-chan?! Are you alright?! Where are you?" She shook her head before touching the ear piece gently, "I'm fine Suzuya. I just needed a breather. Arima is on his way." She picked her quinque's up and deactivated them, placing them back in her hair.

The sun was starting to set and the horizon had a orange-purple hue. It was beautiful, probably the only beauty that could be seen in this ward, this battle. She could smell Itori before she could hear her, "He wouldn't have hurt you." Phoenix rolled her eyes. Itori sat next to the girl, "He was jealous. Even I could smell the boy all over you." Phoenix gasped, her heart racing, "Where are they?!" She had completely forgotten about the duo. Itori had never seen the look of panic on her face, "Being with humans has definitely taught you to show emotions." Phoenix slapped the woman's arm and stood up, "They're going to try to kill each other, Itori! If my brother doesn't find them first…" Itori jumped up, "You're what?!"

Phoenix looked around nervously before she could let the words escape her mouth, "My brother, alright! I have one person left in my family and he is the CCG Reaper." She shook her head in disgust. Itori's bubbly voice called out, "That's why you left! You've been tracking him down, haven't you? This is the first personal thing I have learned about you…I am-I was your best friend." She was right. Phoenix had been chasing Kishou for the last 6 or 7 years, whether or not she wanted to admit it. "I have to go." Itori sighed and watched the young girl disappear.

Itori had retreated to Helter Skelter once the chaos began to dissolve, the CCG eliminating most of her acquaintances. She stood behind the bar, wiping down glasses when Renji walked in. "Ah, Ren-chan!" Renji sat down and she smiled cheekily, "Water or the good stuff?" Renji nodded his head to the latter. She poured three glasses, handing Renji his, walking the other two around the bar and taking a seat to the man's right. Uta walked through the door. "I have your glass ready." The tall man sat to Itori's right and the trio sat there in momentary silence. She couldn't take it, "Did you kill him?" This caught Renji's attention. Uta said, monotonously, "I should have. If I had, at least she would be here, trying to kill me intead of ignoring me." The three ghouls all nodded in agreement, each picturing the sight of an enraged woman bursting through the doors.

Itori refilled the glasses, "We always get the last laugh, Uta."


	5. Chapter 05: We Aren't Done Here

Phoenix brushed her black hair, reading the message on the screen of her phone: We're fine. It had been three months since the 4th Ward battle. She continued to reach out to Itori regularly, asking how she was. Itori knew better about the context of the inquiry. Phoenix stood up and walked out of her room. She was wearing a loose fitting, black v-neck shirt, black skinny jeans, and her platform boots. She saw Juuzou on the sofa and walked over to him, placing a kiss on his lips. He smiled, "Where are you off to?" Phoenix put a hand at her throat, taking a deep breath, nausea creeping its way up her through her chest. Juuzou sat up on alert, "What's wrong?" Phoenix shook her head, dropping her hand back to her side, "I'm alright. Dinner and cake is in the fridge. Please try to eat dinner first." Juuzou grinned and pulled her onto his lap, "Will I get good boy points?" Phoenix hated that. She hated that he brought up his torturous past so nonchalantly, truly not bothered by it. To Juuzou it was the past and that's where it would stay. He didn't let it affect the present, unlike her.

He kissed her, both hands on her hips. Phoenix gasped when he gently bit her lip. She got up quickly, clearly flustered, "Juuzou… wait until I get back." He grinned sheepishly, "Fine." Phoenix gave him a quick kiss before hurrying out of the condo. She made her way to the train, headed for the 14th ward. She pulled her phone out of her pocket: On my way.

* * *

Itori looked up as the bell chimed and called out, "Phoenix!" She came around the bar and took a seat, sipping on blood. Phoenix sat down, gave her a quick hug, before withdrawing. Itori raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?" Phoenix cleared her throat quietly, "I-I'm not sure. I don't feel so great. I have always been able to eat human food, but everything I so much as LOOK at, makes me sick." Itori sighed, "You've gone too long without feeding. You're a ghoul, after all." Phoenix leaned forward, placing her head between her knees as Itori grabbed a bottle of regular blood. She wasn't going to get the girl who felt sick intoxicated. She came back around the bar and filled a glass, setting the bottle on the bar top and taking a seat.

Phoenix sat up and sipped the blood carefully, relieved when she didn't feel sick for ONCE. She began to drink with haste before refilling her own glass. After drinking it she had felt like she had been starving before that moment; it was odd. Itori stared at her bewildered. Beads of sweat had formed on the young girl's forehead. Itori had seen enough. She stood up, bringing Phoenix with her and glancing her over, "What are you wearing?" Phoenix snapped at her, "My clothes don't fit right or I look ridiculous in them!" Itori grasped her mouth, silent for once in her life. She dropped to her knees, putting her head against Phoenix's abdomen. Phoenix stood there with her arms at her side, glaring at the woman before her.

The bell chimed and Renji walked into Helter Skelter, an odd sight before him. Both women looked mortified at the sight of him. He spoke slowly, "Do I even want to know?" Itori stood up, dusting her black dress off, "I was thanking her… for sitting the extermination out. I haven't had a chance to show my gratitude." Itori grinned the cheesiest smile she could muster. Renji nodded and rolled his eyes at the two, "Mhm…You know, I wasn't born yesterday." Before either could answer, the bell rang again, Itori looked more nervous. Phoenix groaned, "Just fucking perfect!" She had never felt so vulnerable or humiliated than she did in that moment. It was one of the most awkward situations in her life. As if things couldn't get any worse than the present situation, Uta HAD to walk in. He wandered to the bar and took a seat, "What happened?" Phoenix sat down, grabbing the bottle and just drinking from it, not bothering to use the glass anymore. She no longer cared about being polite. Her world was crashing down around her. She walked into the back with the bottle, leaving the three ghouls staring behind her, "Cheers."

Uta sat down and Itori poured them all the blood wine, "Hers was non-alcoholic. This isn't a good time." They sat in awkward silence before Itori finally spoke up, "Should we tell him or is it not our place?" Renji put his hands up in defense to signal that he wasn't getting in the middle of it. Uta tilted his head in confusion. His sensitive ears picked up the sounds of vomiting. He snapped his head to Itori, "What is going on with her?" Venom seeped out of every word, every syllable. Itori refused to speak up and looked at the white haired man for help. Itori turned to face Uta, "There's another heartbeat…in her body…" Itori hadn't known if Renji could hear it from standing a few feet away from the women when he entered or if he didn't really want to get involved in the chaos that was about to ensue.

Phoenix sat on the floor in the bathroom, head resting against the toilet seat. The bottle of blood was in her left hand as she sobbed. She heard the bathroom door slam open and could sense his rage, "When were you going to tell me?!" She got to her feet and walked out of the stall to face her attacker, "Why are you even here right now?!" He looked at her in amazement, "I'm always here and you know that…" She shouted, "I didn't want to believe it! How could I be so stupid, Uta?!" She tried to walk past him and he grabbed her wrist, slamming her against the door, "We aren't done here." His voice was eerily calm and low. Phoenix glared, "I think we are! Where is the calm, mature Uta, that I heard you've become? All I see before me is the cruel, ravenous blonde I met in the alley! Forcing a woman to stay against her wishes…" She was angry at everything, especially the fact he put his hands on her when she wanted him to go away. Uta dropped her hand and slid down the wall, putting his head in his hands. Phoenix sighed and walked closer to him, holding his head against her abdomen. He could hear the flutter of a baby's heartbeat. It had been three months since their incident. He looked up into her grey eyes, "Who does it belong to?" Phoenix was dreading the question but she knew the answer, "How dare you ask me that…" Uta wrapped his arm around her waist, "I smell him all over you. How can you be so sure…?" He can't have children; she couldn't bring herself to say it because it would make it all too real for comfort.

* * *

Phoenix walked into the CCG and went straight to medical. They quickly got her vitals and put her in a room. Dr. Chigyou walked in, "Ah! Good afternoon, Phoenix! How are you today?" The young girl took a deep breath and looked the man over with concern, "I could be better…" The man sat on his stool and smiled at her, "Don't worry! I talked to Chairman Washuu and everything we discuss is confidential; any procedures, etc." Phoenix nodded, still wary about the visit, "I'm pregnant." The doctor practically fell off of his stool, "You're what?!" Phoenix groaned, "Can we not make this a big deal, please? I'm not sure I even believe it." Dr. Chigyou nodded his head and grabbed a cup from out of the cabinet, handing it to Phoenix, "I can have your urine checked for the hormone. When was the-" She stood up, "3 months ago. Can you check the DNA? Run it through our database of everyone within the CCG?" He arched an eyebrow and she walked out of the room quickly. She didn't want to explain to him that she wanted to make sure Uta wasn't among their database, let alone the fact she was hoping that it wasn't Uta's. That would be impossible and she knew it.

Phoenix sat on the exam table when Dr. Chigyou walked in pushing a machine on a cart, "I get the impression that you're not excited?" She sighed, "I don't know yet, sir." The man nodded and motioned her to lay back, extended the foot of the bed. He lifted her shirt up to her breasts and squirted cold blue get onto her abdomen. Phoenix took a deep breath as Dr. Chigyou ran the wand across her skin. He looked from the screen back to Phoenix ,"There they are." Her heart dropped, "They?" The man nodded and turned to screen to show her, "They seem to be fraternal and share separate placenta's, but you have yourself a set of twins." He wiped Phoenix down as well as the machine and she sat up, putting the foot of the bed back into place, "And?" The man scratched the back of his head nervously, "Well it gets…worse… The fluid that we retrieved came back with three different sets of DNA." She about fell to the floor when he said that. "One is obviously your contributions… but they have different fathers; we did get a match here at the CCG, but I'm not sure how." Phoenix stared at him wide eyed, "What?!" Dr. Chigyou looked her in the eye, "Investigator Suzuya was one of the matches."

Phoenix went to a café by the office on her way home. She wasn't ready to face Juuzou just yet. She saw Akira walking and waved to her, "Mado!" The woman looked over and smiled, "Hey!" She walked over to the table, "Mind if I sit?" Phoenix shook her head and Akira Mado sat down, "You're not looking so good." Phoenix sipped her coffee, "Ah, yes, the statement I have been hearing all damn day…I don't feel so good and I don't want to go home and face part of the reason." She was never one to share her personal business, but at this rate she didn't care anymore. She felt like she was drowning. She needed someone else to talk to. Itori would tell Uta and she couldn't face Juuzou yet. She didn't know what to do and over the last few months she had come to like and respect Akira. The blonde placed her order with the waiter before speaking again, "Want to talk about it?" Did she? Phoenix sighed, "Please don't judge me. I really could use advice from an outside party and Shinohara isn't the best person to talk to about personal matters." The boy came back and handed Akira her coffee before disappearing again.

Phoenix looked at her hands, "So I got drunk one night and ran into an old…flame. You know how that doesn't go well. So I left because I felt horrible about what happened. I went home and showered then ran into the person I had feelings for. That didn't go well either. Well my body decided to play a joke on me. I'm pregnant with fraternal twins; twins with different fathers." Akira sipped her coffee, eyes wide, nearly spitting the drink all over the place. "Oh it gets better. One of those men actually shouldn't be able to have children." Phoenix couldn't tell Akira that Dr. Chigyou believes her body and DNA was the reason behind the miraculous conception. Her blood could heal many wounds, but was something that old possible? Akira finally mustered up something to say, "Do either know about the pregnancy?" Phoenix nodded, "Yeah. Father 1 knows. But at the time he stumbled into that conversation, I only thought it was one baby and that it was impossible for it to be anyone other than him." Akira nodded, "Well they both have a right to know." The girl groaned, "Mado… They are both ruthless men and would kill each other…in a heartbeat. If they don't kill each other than Arima will do it." Akira looked confused, "I see. Well if the one technically shouldn't be able to have kids, he probably isn't going to believe you, so you're going to need proof."

At this point Phoenix pulled the papers out of her bag, showing Akira the DNA confirmation with Juuzou and a picture of the sonogram. The woman put a hand over her mouth in shock, "You and Suzuya?!" Phoenix laughed lightly, "Yeah…kind of odd right? Want to make my life worse? Shinohara barged in on that." Akira smiled lightheartedly, "You're really having a rough time. Are you and Juuzou in a relationship?" Phoenix didn't know the answer to that question. Were they?

* * *

Phoenix walked into the condo and Juuzou was in the same spot. He looked up from the cake he was eating and grinned, mouth full of pink frosting, "Welcome back." He instantly noticed something wasn't right. She ignored him and headed for the bathroom. It was her routine to take a hot shower and stay in there until the water ran cold when she was upset; not your typical shower. Juuzou stood up and moseyed into the bathroom. "Juuzou I need to tell you something." He could hear her irregular breathing pattern through the sounds of the shower. He stripped down and climbed in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "What's going on?" Juuzou had always found a way to make himself sound chipper. She turned to face him, "I am THE phoenix. I'm a ghoul, Juuzou and I was hired because I have a few very unique talents. My blood can heal injuries and I've been rated SSS..." She spoke so fast that she had to take a deep breath when she was finally done speaking. She didn't expect to feels his lips crash down onto hers. She gasped and pulled away from him. "I know. You have come home smelling like blood more than once and it wasn't after a CCG fight." She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed. He rubber her back, "Xhex, please don't cry. I won't let anyone hurt you." A noise emitted from her that sounded like choked sobs. "The CCG Chairman knows. I made him promise not to tell and in exchange, I would help him with his projects." Juuzou put a hand in her wet hair and held her closer, "Is that why you disappeared at the clown extermination? You couldn't kill your old family."

Phoenix took a deep breath, "That's not all of it, Juuzou. I told you my blood heals things…" Juuzou picked her up and kissed her, "We don't have to talk about this right now." She shook her head, "No…we do. I'm pregnant, Juuzou." Her voice practically catching in her throat; swallowing felt like she had ingested sandpaper. Juuzou backed away from her, staring at her confused, "What? I don't understand." He was truly innocent and in the moment, truly angry.


	6. Chapter 06: Blue and Crimson

Phoenix sat in her bedroom, knees to her chest, hugging her legs gently. She could hear that Shinohara had walked into the condo and was walking down the halls. She signed and placed her legs over the end of the bed, her platform shoes hitting the floor. She stood up as he walked into the room. He took a look at her electric blue hair and grey eyes, "Where is Juuzo?" Phoenix shrugged and grabbed a duffel bag off the floor, "He left. I have no idea where he went. I am going to stay with a friend." Shinohara grabbed her arm as she shuffled past him, "Stop this. Now. You need to talk to him." Phoenix's hair turned red and her eyes to crimson, giving up her identity, "I don't have the time for this. He is your problem. You find him." Her tone was seeping with venom as she jerked her arm carelessly away from the older man. He gasped in awe as she stormed out of her and Juuzo's place, "Running from weakness doesn't make you strong." She turned and glared at him, "Whose weakness? Last time I checked, he is the one who ran away." Shinohara rubbed the back of his neck, "He doesn't deal with problems like we do..."

* * *

Uta looked up from his art desk as the door bell chimed, signalling that he had a customer. The all too familiar scent gave her away before she even made eye contact with the older man. Uta walked around the shop and leaned on the wall, "What can I do for you... Xhexanna?" Xhex rolled her eyes, "Is this give me shit day?" He smirked, "Not often have I ever gotten to see you lose your temper." She set her duffel down, kicking it in his direction, "You just gonna stand there or you gonna take my bags?" Uta bent over slightly, picked up her bag, then looked at her again, "Are you feeling ok, Phoenix? Can I call you Xhex now?" The humor behind his tone suited him, but she wasn't in the mood for it, "Uta...Please don't do this right now. I'm not feeling good." He quickened his pace, hurrying over to her. He rested a hand on her shoulder, placing the other on her forehead, 'You're a lot paler than usual." She shrugged him off and sat on a stool, her boots barely meeting the floor, "I am exhausted, starving, upset..." Uta walked towards the stairs with her duffel, "Let's take care of that for you." She got up and followed him.

Once upstairs, Phoenix sprawled out on Uta's bed. Uta set her bags down and walked over with his jar of eyeballs. He tossed it onto the bed and Phoenix opened it up quickly, devouring a few. Uta smirked, "Have you become a glutton?" Phoenix glared at him, "The child is just like its father." Uta raised an eyebrow, "Ah...so you blame me for your tendencies?" She stood up and walked over to Uta, wrapping her arms around him, "Yes." She sighed and kissed the crook of his neck, "I am so tired." Uta placed a kiss on her head, "I remember the woman you used to be a lot better than you do." Phoenix smirked, "I remember you in the alley after one of my binges. That's where we met." Uta crouched down and placed his head to her abdomen, her arms cradling him, "Are we really going to do this?" Uta looked up, "There's two..." Phoenix sighed, "Yes. Twins." Uta stood back up to look at her, "The way you said that tells me there is a problem." Phoenix walked away and looked out the window, "Only one of the twins is yours. They are fraternal twins." Uta frowned slightly, "But they are both ghouls...are they not?" Phoenix shrugged, "Considering I am a ghoul... they have to be. But if you pose a threat to my children, I will leave or I will kill you." Uta shook his head, "Not necessary. This is your home. It has always been your home." She walked over to the window and looked out, "What are we going to do? I can't hunt the way I used to." Uta brushed her pastel pink locks to the left side of her neck, turning her head to stare into her grey eyes, "I will always take care of you." Phoenix scoffed, "I have never needed anyone to take care of me." Uta kissed her lips softly, "I know. It will take some getting used to." Phoenix groaned, "I don't like change."

It felt like she had done the same thing Juuzo did. Ran from one problem straight to another. Her head and surely her judgement was clouded. Phoenix yelled in frustration and the door swung open, "What troubles you?" She was in her bra and underwear, fighting with her black lace dress. Uta smirked for probably the third time in her life, "Would you like some help?" Her irises turned crimson, "Do I look like I need help?!" Uta stifled laughter, "Yes. You also continue to lose your temper. It is fascinating to say the least." Anger turned to sadness and a few bloody tears made their way down her face. Uta was shocked. He could handle her temper and he could handle anything else...but tears? This was something entirely new for him. He walked into the bathroom and took the dress from her, "Let me help." She swung her fist towards his head and he caught it easily. She signed in defeat and sat on the toilet like a child and put her arms up. He gently pulled the fabric down over her large breasts and petite body, "See? That wasn't so bad." Phoenix wrapped her arms around his midsection, hugging him like it was a life or death situation. He rubbed her back gently and his left hand found the bump in her abdomen. It was already larger than he expected, but she was carrying twins. Phoenix stood up and walked over to the mirror, adjusting her long hair into a bun. Uta stood behind her, "Let's go to the bar."

* * *

When Phoenix walked into Helter Skelter with Uta, Itori stopped dead in her tracks, "This is a pleasant surprise. Is the old gang getting back together?" Phoenix rolled her eyes and sat down, "You don't know the hell I've been through this morning." Itori rubbed the back of her neck, "I can only imagine. A young man was in here looking for you-" Phoenix took a moment to tune her out and inhaled; Juuzo. She looked at Itori, "What did you tell him?" Itori sighed, "I told him that he should check HySy." Phoenix looked at her in shock, "You sent the lamb into the slaughter? Uta would have killed him had we still been there!" Itori looked at Uta, "No he wouldn't. He wouldn't hurt the man you loved." Uta turned his head sideways to stare at her. She glared at her, "I don't love anyone. He IS the father of one of my twins. You will both behave...please." She pleaded and that was something knew to the group of ghouls. The man looked at her and tilted his head to the other side, "Why would I do anything less? He is no threat to me." Renji burst through the door, "We have a problem! Anteiku is being raided! The old man needs all of us on deck." Phoenix stood up, pregnant belly more obvious in the black lace dress than before, "What happened?" Itori left to gather her gang of ghouls and Renji ran back to Anteiku. Uta didn't want to get involved. Phoenix knew she had to be there. Not only would she be expected to by Washuu and Arima, but Juuzo would need her help. She wouldn't let him die in the crossfire.

* * *

Phoenix approaced the scene and saw her brother, the White Reaper, in the distance. She looked at her brother from across the way and they gave each other a look of disgust. Whose side were they each on? She saw the One Eyed Owl in the distance and Juuzo attacking with all the might he could muster. Within the blink of an eye Phoenix was in the middle of Juuzo and the owl. She looked at Juuzo, "You can't win this! Go home!" He cried out in anguish and she noticed Shinohara on the ground. Phoenix watched as Juuzo was struck down, his one leg being severed right above the knee.. She screamed in anguish and for the first time in front of the CCG, she released the beautiful butterfly kagune engulfed in flames. Juuzo stared in awe, using his Jason as a crutch. Phoenix's hair turned crimson and her kakugan activated to the beautiful blood thirsty shade that reflected Uta's. Arima had enough and he started to close in, not before getting distracted by the eye patch ghoul. Phoenix shouted, "Juuzo! Go back!" Juuzo fell to the ground as the owl swatted him, enraging Phoenix. She blinked over to him and engulfed them in flames. She cradled his head, "Oh, Juuzo, you idiot." He smirked up at her, "It's so beautiful." She let her guard down only for an instant, being stabbed through the shoulder by one of the Owl's kagune. She grimaced in pain, being sure to hold onto Juuzo for deal life. Everything faded to black.


	7. Chapter 07: Dead Memories

Phoenix opened her eyes as a stabbinng pain rounded her midsection and looked around an unfamiliar hospital room. On her IV was a clear bag of fluids and a bag of blood. She sat up slightly and called out in a raspy voice, "Hello?" Dr. Chigyou walked into the room, "Xhexanna! Glad to see you're finally awake. You've been asleep for what feels like years." She stared at him warily, "How long have I been asleep?" He smiled and started to monitor her breathing and checking her heart and lungs with his stethescope, "About 2 weeks." She opened her eyes in bewilderment, "What?!" She felt a sharp pain across her midsection again and gasped, grabbing her yet again larger tummy. Dr. Chigyou looked up at her, "Are you alright? Contraction?" She nodded, "How are my twins?" The nurse came in and hooked the monitor up to her stomach as she felt another sharp pain. He smiled, "It looks like you're water just broke and your twins, which are healthy, are on the way out." Xhex shook her head, "That can't be right. I'm only 6 months pregnant." He rubbed her shoulder for comfort, "That may be true, but you're a ghoul, not a human. We don't know how they develop or how quickly. You've been getting blood for nutrients very regularly. Your twins have grown." Xhex gasped out in pain, holding the rail of the bed with her right hand, bending it. Dr. Chigyou spoke again, "You need to listen to me; I will guide you through this but you can't get an epidural. We don't know if it will even work on you even if we use a quinqe needle." She nodded and they lowered the back of her bed.

* * *

After what seemed like eternity, they had brought the two little nursery cribs into her room; each containing one of her twins. They were the size of full term babies at 6 pounds 13 ounces, 21 inches long. She heard a bubbly voice, "Good morning sunshine!" She looked up at Itori and smiled, "How did you get in here?" The woman laughed, "The doctor was so kind to let your 'emergency contact' in without question." Phoenix giggled, "Yeah...I did do that." She rubbed the back of her neck and the two women stared at the twins. Both had fair skin. Phoenix looked up at Itori, "The girl on the right with the pale blonde hair is Rei, like her father. The boy on the left with black hair is Sin, like his father." Itori smiled, "They're beautiful..." She paused a moment and looked Phoenix in the eyes, "I brought a guest." Uta walked through the door in his usual wear, venom seeping from her name, "Xhexanna." She should have known he was there but her mind had been racing, worried about her twins. She picked Rei up, cradling the infant in her arms, "Where is Juuzo, Uta?" He shrugged and picked up his son, cradling him close, "He wasn't my problem. I heard Aogiri had his leg removed..." Itori looked between the two, "What is with the hostility? You both were hugging and kissing only two weeks ago. Phoenix relaxed a little, "I'm sorry. I'm just nervous and tired." Uta walked over, sitting on the edge of her bed and kissing her forehead, "I don't like being here...I'm sorry. They are a threat to the children." She shook her head and both twins opened their eyes; one eyed ghouls. Uta smirked, "Miraculous. How are they both half ghouls?" Phoenix let Itori hold Rei and she sighed, "My mother was a one eyed ghoul and my father was a ghoul; I never met him though. I am all ghoul yet my brother-" Dr. Chigyou popped his head in as she halted, "Do you need anything before I go check on Juuzo?"

That name caught her attention, "Juuzo?! Where is he?!" She heard his scream down the hallway. She jumped out of bed and darted past her visitors and Dr. Chigyou, following his scent down the hallway. She burst through two sets of double doors before falling to her knees, exhausted and aching. She looked up and came face to face with Juuzo, now sporting pitch black hair; his stitching different. He knelt down, "Are you ok miss? You're half naked." She wasn't aware of how cold the room really was until he said that. He stuck his hand out for her and helped her up, his gait slightly unsteady. She held his face in her left hand, "Oh Juuzo! I was so worried about you! Are you ok? You're leg-" The boy smiled, "Are we friends? Oh yeah, my leg...well they made me a new one that I can hide my knives in." She dropped her hand slowly, "Juuzo don't you know who I am?" He sat down in a chair and nurses burst through the door with Dr. Chigyou. Juuzo looked at them before back to Phoenix, "You're the CCG Phoenix right? I've seen your picture next to the White Reaper's." Phoenix stumbled backwards, losing her balance and landing on her butt. She glared at the doctor, "What did you do to him?! Why doesn't he know me?!" The nurses helped her up and Dr. Chigyou waited for Juuzo's nod of approval, "He doesn't remember anyone except Shinohara. We do physical therapy and he walks the halls, looking at all of the pictures. His skill has improved in the last week, but his memories, I'm afraid haven't." Phoenix sat in the wheelchair they brought, "Why didn't you tell him?" She could hear her brothers voice, "We didn't know if you would survive." Phoenix stared with crimson eyes, burning a whole through him with her mind, "I'm a high ranking ghoul; I wouldn't die from a simple flesh wound." Arima shook his head, "No, but your twins made you vulnerable. How stupid can you be?" Her kakugan activate and the right win emerged. Arima deflected it with his new Owl quinqe quickly, "You've gone soft sister." Dr. Chigyou growled in a low voice, "That is ENOUGH! Take her back to her twins. Arima, go home."

* * *

Phoenix sat on her bed in black sweatpants, a red t-shirt, and her converse; watching her twins sleep. She could smell Uta near, but he and Itori had gone home hours ago. Chairman Washuu stepped into the doorway, "Xhex." She glared, "Don't call me that. Did Kishou tell you that?" He smirked and walked over, sitting at the edge of her bed. He looked at the twins with adoration, "I wanted to meet the new members of the CCG." She stared at him in horror, "Excuse me?" He looked into her now crimson eyes, "You know your mother used to stare at me with those same eyes. I hadn't realized it until I watched you change the way she used to when we met. Her moods were very obvious." Phoenix scooped her sleeping children up and backed away from him, "You can't be...Arima would have told me..." Tsuneyoshi Washuu laughed slightly, "No. You're half brother is very loyal to me. But you are Xhexanna Kirishima. You're sister Rize had an...unfortunate accident when trying to eat Ken Kaneki." This was all too much for her to take in, "Rize? Half brother? Did they always know?" Washuu patted the bed next to him, "No. She only knew the mother you shared; same as you. But yes, Kishou knew everything. Why do you think he wanted to kill your ghoul lover? He reminds him of me. His mother was one of my human lovers." Phoenix shook her head, "You left me with that cruel woman you call my mother... She never had a kind thing to say to me. After she died I looked everywhere for you and Kishou!" The babes cried as her voice startled them. She began to rock them gently, "Sh. It's ok." Washuu stood up walking towards her and she backed towards the window, "You can tell Uta he can come in."

She looked at her window and smirked, "Uta?" Uta stepped in and grinned, "You ready to go home?" Phoenix nodded and ripped her IV out before carefully placing Sin in his arms, holding Rei up as gently as she could. They made their way to the window, both looked down, and Uta jumped with ease. Phoenix looked back at her father who made no motion towards her before looking down and jumping. She gasped a little and eased up, "There's no more pain...I didn't think I'd heal so quickly after the twins." Uta nodded, cradling Sin in one arm and placing the other around her, "You were getting all the nutrients. The twins are no longer...parasites, to your body." She glared at her lover, following him down the sidewalk and into an alley, "They weren't parasites." They could hear the alarm at the CCG blaring. Uta looked behind him for a moment as they walked, "They know you left now, Tsuneyoshi Washuu alerted them." He walked up to a black car and opened the door, allowing them to get in. Itori smiled from the front seat, "Hiya chick! Long time no see!" She peeled wheels out of the dark alley and headed in the direction of the 4th Ward. Uta looked at her, "I finally met your father." Phoenix glared at the long haired man again, "I'm not in the mood for jokes, Uta. He was going to take my twins. Is Juuzo even safe? He's a ghoul, too." Uta faced forward, "Our twins. I am Sin's father." Phoenix let out a deep sigh, "I know."


End file.
